


Stormy Nights

by blazingstar29



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingstar29/pseuds/blazingstar29
Summary: 20 year old Peter Parker swings into Stark Tower with tears streaming down his face and a weight on his chest.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> vent.  
> enedited.

A storm had settled over New York that evening. It lit up the sky with natures light show, purple and blue hues sparked across the sky. Tony watched it from the living room in Stark Tower. The storm had been foreshadowed throughout that day; humidity levels spiked in the afternoon. Now they broke as the heavens opened with the rain.

Tony relaxed as the thunder and rain created white noise around him. He closed his eyes and sighed peacefully before he was jolted as a loud thump went against the windows. Tony opened his eyes suddenly to see a familiar spiderling sticking to the window. Tony rolled his eyes and smiled lightly. He waved for Friday to open the windows and in crawled a drenched Peter.

“You couldn’t have used an umbrella?” Tony teased as he moved to make hot chocolate. Unusually, Peter stayed quiet by the windows. Water dripped off him into puddles on the floor. Tony came around the bench top to get a better look for injuries. “Okay Pete?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna go get changed,” was all Peter said before quickly leaving the room. Tony frowned and continued to make the hot chocolate. Peter returned a few minutes later and to Tony’s absolute horror the young man was crying. His red and puffy eyes gave away the fact he was crying before he came to the tower. Tony came around the kitchen bench and placed his hands-on Peter’s shoulders.

“What’s up kid, everything okay?” With that Peter let out a sob that made Tony go cold. “You’re okay, you’re okay c’mon kiddo let’s sit down.” Tony led Peter to the couch and cradled him.

“You wanna tell me what’s up?” Tony asked as he carded his hands through Peter’s hair. The twenty-year-old just cried harder into Tony’s chest.

“I’m sorry,” Peter cried harshly. Tony shushed him and wiped some of the tears from his face. “You’re gonna be mad.”

Tony smiled and tried to make a joke, “buddy your alive and safe nothing short of murder could make me mad at you.” Peter hiccupped and pushed himself upright. He curled up with his legs underneath himself on the other end of the couch.

Peter tilted his head upwards; Tony could see the tears rolling down his neck. Whatever was plaguing the kids mind it was heavy and painful. He wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. The storm grew louder outside, you could cut the tension with a knife.

“I,I like girls an-an I like guys. And I’m sorry, you’ve kn-known me-e for ye-ars and I’m not who you thi-nk I am,” sobs wracked through Peter so harshly Tony was worried he was going to bust a lung. He reached out and took on one of Peter’s hands between his own.

“Oh buddy, please don’t cry. There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re exactly who I think you am. You’re still an intelligent hero who’s studying at one of the most prestigious schools in the country. One of the brightest young minds of the world.” Peter sniffed and fell into Tony’s arms and cried into his shoulder. They lay there on that couch, for a long time. Eventually the harsh sobs Peter emitted faded into sniffs. Tony rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back in a soothing manner.

When Pepper and Nat walked in later and eyed up the dup and the half made hot chocolate’s, Tony gave a weary gesture that just meant ‘I’ll explain later.’

Maybe Tony’s back will hurt in the morning, but his kid was safe, and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
